


Avengers Love one-shot smut

by Avenger_lover29



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Heel Kink, Lab Sex, Lemons, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Marvel Universe, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenger_lover29/pseuds/Avenger_lover29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a lot of smut with the avengers. I know this is not a good summary but its all I got. I love the avengers and i hope you enjoy all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut but I hope to turns out great.

You had always had a thing for the god of Thunder, Thor. Since the second your eyes met the day he walked into the Avengers tower. 

You were Pepper Potts’ secretary and you also worked with the Avengers. The god was always so kind so kind to you and became a good friend of yours, like the others they all treated you like part of the group. 

Tonight you were out with your old college friends. You looked beautiful with your hair down in loose curls, a nice tank top, with some leather skinny jeans and heels. You were a happy girl until some jerk started hitting on you at the bar. ‘If only this was Thor’ you thought as you rolled your eyes and looked away. The douche grabbed you by the wrist and you threw a drink in his face, you were to drunk to care so you got out of there. 

You went home to Stark tower and stumbled over your feet. It was 9:30 pm and you thought everyone was either out or asleep. You came to the door of a certain god and knocked softly. To drunk to stand straight you leaned your head on the door and once it opened you fell right onto the naked chest of the Thor. “Lady (Name) what are you doing here?” the god asked lifting you by your shoulders to look into your (e/c) eyes. His piercing blue ones made your face flush. “I’m here to talk to you mister,” you slurred “I need to tell you how I feel now that I have some liquid courage in me” you continued as you walked in and started take off your shoes. Thor closed the door and followed, to make sure you didn’t fall face first on the hardwood floor. Thor scooped you up and sat you on the bed, “My lady how much have you had to drink tonight?” he asked as you giggle and take of your jacket. You open your arms and take his face and pull it towards you successfully locking lips with him. He is quite shocked but closes his eyes and holds you close and you kiss like there is no tomorrow. “I have wanted to do that for a long time now.” You say once you pull away. “Me too” Thor says with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.  
You get up and take of your shirt as you say to Thor, “I’m going to take a shower. Care to join me?”  
Thor’s eyes seem to pop out of his head as he eagerly nods.

You both strip of your clothes and got into the nice warm shower. You put on shampoo and Thor stands back to watch and the soap slides down your perfect curves. You felt Thor’s eyes on your backside and quickly turned with a smirk on your face. “Like what you see?” you said moving closer to the god. “I like it a lot my darling.” He said as he pulled you to him by the waist, his sea blue eyes never leaving yours. He was making you feel as though you could stay that way forever.  
His hands roamed your smooth skin as your lips connected with his. “Thor…please…take me”, you said between kisses. “Are you certain you want to do this… now?” he asked as he broke the kiss. “Yes, Thor I am fully awake and I know that this is what I want.” You said with all the sincerity you could muster in a situation like this. Thor’s lips found yours again and trailed down to your neck. You moaned as he found your sweet spot. Thor smirked against your skin and sucked on that spot even more making you moved your head back to allow more access. “Thor” you moaned out as he went down your body planting kissed and love bites down your torso. He was on his knees as he looked up at you with a lusty grin. His mouth found that small bundle of nerves above your entrance and licked it as you groaned from pleasure. You were so aroused your hands went to his long, blonde hair pushing his bearded face more to your womanhood. Thor licked at your entrance as he entered one finger and pumped it in and out. Thor’s movements were pushing you closer and closer to your climax. “Wait… please… Thor I was you Now.” You said between moans, as he didn’t stop his movements. “As you wish my lady” Thor said standing back up and pushing you to the wall. He swiftly lifted you up his hand on your thighs as your legs wrapped around his.  
“Have you ever done this before” he asks as his thick erection pokes your entrance. “Yes” you, moan at the feeling.  
Thor doesn’t wait a moment before ramming into you hard, and fast. He stills himself as he wait for you to adjust to his large size. He is bigger than anyone you have ever been with. You tilt your head up to lock your lips with Thor’s in a sloppy, wet kiss. Thor takes this as a sign to go ahead and pulls out and thrusts in slowly. The feeling is amazing and you moan out his names. He does this several more times before you feel the knot in your stomach tighten. “Harder” you groan as you bite his neck to make a point. Thor groans at this and pushes in you hard making you see stars. He rocks his hips against you at a strong, hard rhythm making you clench him. “You are so tight, I love it” he says as he goes deeper and harder in you. Finally you feel your end coming. ‘Wait not yet’ you thought to yourself but the feeling of Thor’s thrusts made your mind go fuzzy. “I’m…. close” you gasp out at the feeling of his cock thrusting inside you. “As am I my love” Thor says, as if humanly possible he thrusts get faster pushing you closer to your most desired climax. The rope inside you is thigh, close to snapping. After one hard thrust you come scream Thor’s name as if to be a holy prayer. Thor came right after you letting his seed spill into you soon overflowing and dripping out.  
Your legs feel like jelly as Thor let you stand with his large body to lean on. He turns off the water and grabs a towel to dry you off, after wrapping one around his lower half he carries you to the bed and lays you down. Pulling the covers onto both your naked forms. Soundly you slip into a dreamless sleep as Thor’s arm wraps itself around your waist.  
“I love you Thor”, you mumble into his chest before closing your eyes and curling into his warmth. “As I love you my dearest (name)” .


	2. Nice View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has a special plan to celebrate your vacation.

There you were again, in your favorite spot, the roof of Stark Tower. You loved everything about it the amazing view, the height, and the fact that you felt like you could fly.   
You were a very skilled agent, and like your boyfriend Clint Barton, you loved the bow and arrow.   
You both usually got paired up on missions for protection of others and other things. Your daydreaming was cut short when you heard the doors of the elevator open behind you. “(Name), Furry is calling us in for a mission.” Clint said to you as you got into the elevator. “Lets go.” You said ready for action. 

\-------Next Day--------  
“Good morning gourgeous” you heard someone say as you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. It was Clint and he brought you pancakes. “I have some great news and some amazing news; what do you want to hear first?” he said as you started eating the pancakes. “mhmmf” you said with your mouth full of pancakes. “So the first one” he said understanding you perfectly, as always. “The enemy base we attacked blew up so we don’t have to attack them in 6 moths like we usually do.” He explained smirking as you started shaking your body, your own form of dancing. “That’s great” you said, “now what’s the amazing news?”   
Clint smiled and said, “We finally get to take a well deserved paid vacation.” Your eyes lit up. Clint and yourself had not had a real vacation for at least a year. “And to celebrate we are having dinner tonight on the roof, no exceptions.” He finished, getting up to leave.   
“I’ll be there at 8 on the dot.” You said happily. 

#-#-#-#-#-#-# That night-#-#-#-#-#

You had worn a beautiful green dress with some simple flats; you had done your hair and make up and were on the elevator on your way to the roof.   
The door opened and you were so happy about what you saw; there was a beautiful table for two set up with silver plates cover by a dome and champagne, beside the table were pillows and blankets set up to watch the night sky. A smiled cover all your face and you were so happy that Clint had done this for you.   
“What do you think beautiful?” Clint asked arms stretched out waiting for a hug from you. “I love it honey” you said jumping into his arms as he twirled you around.   
Clint set you down and pulled out the chair for you to sit in.   
“It’s your favorite” he whispers in your ear as he kisses you neck. You get chills from his lips on your skin.   
You both eat and chat about your day and the mission from the day before. Soon after you both finished the lovely meal you moved to the blankets and pillows with your champagne and laid together watching the stars. “I’m so happy you did this for me honey” you said as you pecked Clint on the lips. “Anything for my little bird.” He said back to you kissing you again. The both of you shared many kisses and as time passed they became more and more passionate. Clint took both glasses and set them aside as he rolled you over so you were under him. You giggled into the kisses as he started kissing down your neck and the second his lips skimmed over your sweet spot and small moan passed your lips. “Oh Clint” you groaned as his lips and tongue attacked the spot making more moan fly uncontrollably from your mouth.   
“Stop… teasing me… please” you muttered. “Anything you want baby” Clint smirked kiss up your jawline and nibbling on your earlobe.   
Soon the both of you started tentatively take off each other’s clothes, the chilled air up on the roof sent goosebumps forming on your skin. “Are you sure you want to do this” he asked as his eyes locked with yours, “Of course I am, I want you in every way possible.” You said smiling up at your soon to be lover. Clint’s passionately kissed you as his hand worked itself down your body to your womanhood. There was a jolt of pleasure coursing through you as Clint’s hands worked magic in your lower regions. Your hands tangled in his hair as his lips sucked on your nipple. The extreme sensation of pleasure built up coaxing you to your climax; Clint sensed this and stopped the movement of his hand, which made you whimper at the loss of contact. “Don’t worry, I have something better.” He said slowly easing inside you. A loud moan left your lips as the extreme sensation of his manhood filled you completely. He started with slow even thrust but it wasn’t enough for you. “Clint please… harder” you plead between pants and moans. He smirks and speeds his pace. The sound of skin meeting skin fills the roof soon moans and groan become more resonant. “I’m close” you moan feeling the rope in your stomach ready to snap “Me too” Clint says as your walls start to tighten around his member. Your nails dig into his back as you climax, pushing Clint of the edge into bliss.   
After the impending orgasm passes the both of lay tangled together under some blankets and look up at the night sky. “It’s a nice view don’t you think?” you whisper as you look up at the stars, exhaustion finally flooding through you. “I always have a nice view when I’m with you my love.” Clint says holding you closer as you both soon drift of to sleep. “Goodnight Clint” you say as your eyes close. “Goodnight (name)”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out how I first thought it would, but I hope you all still enjoyed it and please leave comments and requests for more.


	3. Oh, Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Pietro/reader Dom/sub i guess. I have never done one and i still hope you all like it.

There you stood in front of your mirror all dolled up for your 1-year anniversary with your amazing boyfriend. Pietro Maximoff was not a regular guy, but really you weren’t a regular girl either. The both of you were part of the Avengers. You had the power of mindreading and telekinesis while Pietro had his speed. After you had met the speedy twin you fell head over heels in love with him and you could never bring yourself to reading his mind to see if he felt the same. Soon enough he told you his true feelings towards you at your birthday party the year prior to that. 

“You ready?” Pietro asked as he came into your shared room; his eyes were closed. “Yeah I guess” you said shrugging on your sweater. Once Pietro opened his eyes he saw you looking stunning in your (f/c) dress that matched perfectly with your shoes and not to mention with your underwear. Truly you weren’t sure if that would even make an appearance. The two of you had talked about becoming more intimate but you were always so self -conscious that it truly never happened. 

~*~*~*~*~Time Skip b/c I’m having major writers block~*~*~*

You were both sitting at a beautiful restaurant after an amazing carriage ride through the city. Pietro had truly made every stop. He got you flowers and chocolates; he took you on a horse drawn carriage, finally the two of you had grabbed an amazing table at the top of your favorite restaurant. Everything had gone great until you saw the last person you wanted to see in that moment. Your ex. You had never really talked about your past relationships if anything you usually kept personal things on the down low.   
“(Name)?” Daniel asked as he came up to you and hugged you. Pietro saw this and cleared his throat. You pushed Daniel away and grabbed ahold of Pietro’s hand. “Pietro this is Daniel; Daniel this is Pietro” you said in a monotone. Your mind raced and all you wanted to do was run. Daniel kept talking about how your relationship with him was great and you could hear Pietro’s thoughts becoming very angry. “Well it was great seeing you we better go” You said quickly trying to drag Pietro away before he tackled your ex. You were so close to leaving completely fine until Daniel grabbed your hand kissed it and placed a kiss at the corner of your mouth. Pietro’s eyes were fired and he shoved the guy away from you. He was enraged not only at Daniel but also at you. Pietro took you in his arms and ran back to Stark Tower. Once you were there he went through the doors of your bedroom and threw you on the bed.   
“HOW COULD YOU LET SOME DOUCHE BAG LIKE THAT TOUCH YOU” he screamed angrily and you didn’t have any words knowing he just needed to vent. You whispered I’m sorry but for him it wasn’t enough. He pushed you farther onto the bed climbing on top of you. Quickly he took of his tie and tied your hands to the headboard. “Pietro” you gasped but soon it faded as his lips crashed fiercely onto yours.   
“Since you let him touch you; now I’m going to touch you in every way I know you desire.” He said his pupils blown as he spoke in a low gruff voice making you all hot and bothered. Pietro striped the both of you of your clothing all except for your underwear and his boxers. He teased you with light touches making you squirm under him wanting, … no needing, more. His hands roamed your thighs going up and with a ghost like touch skimmed your swollen lower lips. You gasped in surprise pulling at the tie. “No my darling tonight I’m going to control you, I’m going to dominated your glorious body as your moan and scream my name begging for your sweet release” He whispered as his hands trailed to your breast slowly massaging them. His accent was coming out thick and just by hearing his voice you could have came. HE started kissing you slowly, trading from open mouth kissed to close mouth kissed down your jaw and neck stopping at your perky nipples and sucking on each one deliberately slow. His kisses tracked lower; he even went as far as leaving bite marks on your skin. He continues until his teeth hit the smooth fabric of your lacy panties. Pietro couldn’t help him self-but just ripped them off of you and attacking your bundle of nerves. His tongue traced circles around your clit never repeating the pattern and soon sucking on it. His finger entered you as he kept licking your sensitive area. Your moan became louder and louder as he added a second finger his pace speeding up. You were so close to the edge, when Pietro noticed he moved away; leaving you a whimpering, writhing mess. You bucked your hips looking for friction. “Pietro… please” you cried as you felt tears brim your eyes. “Not yet princess I want to feel all of you every last inch knowing that you are mine and only mine” his hand cupped your cheek as he kissed you with a new fire, you could taste yourself on his lips and that made you moan. A smirk soon was placed on Pietro’s lips as he aligned his rock hard cock with your womanhood. He pushed in as hard as he could making you scream his name and arch your back high off the bed. “That’s right baby scream my name so everyone knows who you belong to” Pietro moaned out as your walls wrapped around him. He started to pound into you, soon grabbing your thighs and spreading them wider for him to reach deeper in you. You moaned his name over and over like a chant. “Pietro baby… please… let me touch you” you stuttered as you pulled at the knot. He finally untied the knot and wrapped your legs around his waist pushing you against the headboard. He was driving his member deep inside you making you scream and scratch his back. You were seeing stars from the amazing feeling deep in your core. The coil in your abdomen tightened and your climax was very near. “Pietro… I’m close” you chocked out between moans and pants. “Wait not yet… You can’t cum until I tell you” he moaned out making his pace quicken. His hand snaked down from the wall to your throbbing clit and rubbed like there was no tomorrow. Your vision blurred as the feeling over powered your body, You needed your release and luckily you heard Pietro say “ (Name)… cum for me… princess”. With that you climaxed with a scream of his name, making Pietro tumble into his release as well.   
The both of you laid back cuddling each other’s naked forms. “I love you (name) I always will” Pietro whispered as you both felt sleep pull at you. “I love you too Pietro” you said kissing his chest near his heart. “You are mine and no other guy will ever touch you” he whispered knowing you hadn’t heard him as exhaustion finally pulled you to sleep. He kissed the top of your head as he slept peacefully next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if this is what you all expected? and leave comments or requests for more.


	4. Just FYI

Hey every one this is just letting you guys know I'm going on vacation and I'll try and post the next story as soon as I can. Please send request   
~avengers_lover29


	5. I like being in the lab with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you get freaky in the lab with Tony, you also find out he has a classy kink that you are happy to do for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in all honesty I started this like two weeks ago but had no idea how I was going to do the smut in it. I hope you all enjoy it and I have another story that is half way done too.

Finally your brother, Thor has brought you to Midguard. You were a very beautiful goddess, and very smart. You were a goddess of wisdom. You had read all about Midguard and both your brothers had told you many stories. After Thor renounced the thrown he asked if you would like to join him with his Avenger friends. You were so excited to finally get to meet the great Avengers and to find someone that could become dear to your heart. Of course that would come later in life, or so you thought. 

“Friends!” Thor shouted as the Avengers greeted him on the helipad at the tower, “I have come with a new friend to introduce to all of you.”  
He stepped aside and there you were since you did not have any midguardian attire you wore a long blue dress that you had cut to look like human clothing. It fit well and made you look stunning, especially to a certain billionaire.   
“Hello I am Thor’s sister (y/n)” you said as you smiled and took in your surroundings. Everyone looked shocked to hear Thor had a sister, but welcomed you in very kindly.   
Steve stepped up to say, “Hello miss (y/n) I’m …” but you cut him of shaking his hand saying, “You are Steven Rogers. I’m sorry but I know all your names and mostly everything about you all.” Everyone looked at Thor and he smiled proud letting you explain. “I am a goddess of wisdom any time I get told something about someone my mind automatically can calculate all details of the person” You explained and everyone was amazed and really wanted to see how your knowledge worked. “So let me see,” you said as you pointed them out individually “Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, James Barnes, and Tony Stark.” You said rather quickly smiling specially when you saw the iron mans face smirk when you pointed at him. 

You all sat in the living area talking and enjoying the company. They would all ask you questions about Asguard and about your brother, who hid you away from them. You, Natasha, and Wanda all instantly became friends and they promised to take you shopping for clothes and shoes. 

“Doctor Banner could I ask of you a favor” Thor said as he stepped to the side to talk to Bruce. “Yes Thor what is it?” the doctor asked   
“Do you think my sister could work with you and Tony as an assistant, she is very good with things like that and I Know she would love to work here” Thor asked. The doctor didn’t even have to think about it and said, “Absolutely, she would be perfect for the job”   
The night went on and the avengers welcomed you as part of their family, although dysfunctional at times. Once the clock struck midnight you started yawning.   
“Lets go to bed (y/n), I know you need some sleep” Thor whispered as you leaned on him sleepily.  
“Goodnight everyone it was a pleasure to meet you all” you said as you headed for the guestroom next to Thor’s.

~~~Le Time Skip to working with the scientist and the billionaire~~~~ 

After weeks of working in the lab you realized you had fallen for a certain playboy. Your brother had warned you not to get involved with him because of his reputation with women but you couldn’t help but like him. His charm, sharp wit, and all out personality made you swoon. 

“Hello darling” Tony said as he entered the lab. Bruce had finally gone to bed and you were just finishing up one last project. “Where is Brucie?” Tony asked making you giggle at the nickname.   
“He left to go to bed an hour ago” you explained typing away at your computer. What you hadn’t noticed was the goofy grin on Tony’s face as he looked at you.   
‘Dammit stark stop gawking’ he thought to himself. Tony had it for you badddd. Since the second Thor introduced you, he knew he wanted you to be his. He knew he needed to make a move before you met someone else or fell for one of the other Avengers. As in an act of courage Tony turned on the music and a slow song started playing. You swayed to the music as Stark walked up to you. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you reddening cheek. “Will you dance with me tonight (y/n)?” he asked as he turned you in your seat. You smiled and nodded. The two of you danced to several songs, and Tony never took his eyes of off you. You enjoyed the closeness between your two bodies and the scent of Tony gently wafting up you nose that made you nerves calm.   
When you noticed him staring you looked up at him as he leaned in just as you did. The second your lips connected it felt like magic. Your arms wrapped around his neck, as he brought you closer to him. The kiss became heated and you started walking backwards till you were making out with Tony while leaning on his workbench. 

“(Y/n) I haven’t felt this way in a long time” Tony said as the two of you broke apart. “I think I have fallen in love with you”   
“I love you too Tony” you say as you catch his lips with yours again. Tony’s lips travel down your jawline to your neck making small marks on your sensitive skin.   
Your nimble fingers laced themselves around his brown curls and pulled just a bit to make him groan. He looked at you and saw your lust filled eyes begging him for more.   
He quickly laid you on the table and crawled on top of you while removing his shirt. Your hand ran up his defined abdomen and passing softly over the metal on his chest. It made goosebumps crawl up your skin as you realized Tony was moving your shirt up. He trailed kisses up from the waistband of your pencil skirt to the valley between your breasts up to nibble on your earlobe, which made you moan. You couldn’t take it anymore you quickly took of your skirt and started working on the zipper of Tony’s pants. He took of your bra and panties but left your heels on. Who knew he had a heel kink. Your legs were parted and in Tony’s grip as he admired your writhing body. He bent down and attacked at your most sensitive spot on your womanhood. It made your head spin as his tongue and mouth moved and brought you bliss. A coil built up and you couldn’t help but moan Tony’s name. Once you felt two fingers enter you slowly you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. You accidentally dug your heels into his back making him groan. The vibrations sending you closer to the edge “Tony… I’m… close” you panted. With that he pulled away making a whimper leave your open lips.   
“Don’t worry baby I’m gonna make you feel better” his low sexy voice made you moan and wrap your legs around his waist.   
He thrust in quickly letting you adjust till your heel pushed against his amazing ass. That small gesture sent Tony to go in and out of you fast. You could hear him groan above you as it mixed with your own moans. Soon the only sound that could be heard was the one of skin slapping on skin as Tony’s speed increased and he went deeper and harder than you had ever felt.   
Now knowing he enjoyed it, you moved your heels to press on his back silently pleading for him to bring you to your sweet release. He groaned and snaked a hand down to your clit as he kissed you deeply. The single touch of his fingers sent you tumbling over the edge making you see stars. Once your walls started gripping his member tighter he finally climaxed with your name flying out of his mouth. 

You both lay there tired and sweaty. Tony held you close and kissed your slightly damp hair every now and then. You had never felt more loved than you did in that moment. “Do you want to stay with me tonight?” Tony asked lifting your chin to kiss you again.   
“I’d love to” you said as you both put on your clothes and walked to Tony’s room.


	6. Wake Up Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are newly wed with Steve but before you could get to your honeymoon he had to go. When he comes back you have a special surprise. To bad Steve gets there late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i think this story came out like i hoped i hope you all enjoy it. Excuse the ending idk what I was thinking.

The clock struck 10pm and your new super soldier husband still hadn’t come back from his mission. The day after your wedding, when you were supposed to go on your honeymoon, he got called in for a super important mission. Since he was coming home tonight you planed a little honeymoon gift. You were frustrated since you had planned this little sexy little surprise for his to come home to, but apparently he wouldn’t be getting it tonight. You put your robe on and got under the covers as you watched the door. Your eyes got heavy and soon you were asleep. A while later you felt something wrap you up and pull you closer. Knowing it was Steve you shifted to burry your head into his chest feeling his warmth pulled you in. He kissed your forehead and whispers, “I’m sorry I’m late darling. I’m glad to be home with you”. You nodded and whisper “I love you too sweetheart goodnight” 

~~~~~~~~Morning Time~~~~~~

Light streams in through the window as you rub the sleep from your eyes. You look up to see you husband still soundly asleep holding you close making you smile. You kissed his cheek sweetly and he barely even moved which gave you a very hot idea.   
You wiggle yourself slowly out of his grip without waking him. You kissed down his chest and went lower him barely even stirring under your lips. Once you got to the waistband of his boxers you open the flap and removed it from his member. You gently rubbed it causing a small groan from Steve’s still sleeping form. Slowly stroking him to get him fully erect you gently took him into your mouth. Your tongue passed over his slit tasting his pre cum. Sucking and bobbing your head you felt Steve moan louder than before. Finally Steve came to full realization as you continued your motions. He removed the covers that were loosely draped over his bottom half only to find you giving him pleasure out of this world. You mouth was heavenly to him as he moaned and groans soon finding his fingers in your hair. After a while longer he released and it went down your throat and you swallowed the rest. He rested back trying to catch his breath.   
You crawled up on your hands and knees placing random kisses on his torso. “Good morning my love” you say as you reach his face and plant a kiss on his slightly open lips. He smiled and kissed you back “Good morning sexy girl” he smirked and he kissed you harder.   
Your robe had slightly shifted after the nights sleep and it nicely displayed your lingerie to Steve.   
“What do we have here?” he asked fully opening your robe. You had a blue lacy corset with matching silk panties and a red and white garter.   
“Last night I had a little gift for you since we never got to have our honeymoon” you explained in a seductive voice as you straddled your husband’s hips and ran your hands up and down his chest and shoulders. His hands were rubbing circles on your hips as you smirked down at him.   
You placed his hands on your breast which he squeezed watching you moan, then you moved them to undo the corset. As it slowly fell off Steve could not remove his eyes from your now bare chest. When you saw his flushed face and the way he moved his hips as in trying to hide his already growing member. You knew Steve was a virgin and he knew you weren’t. He was fine with the fact you weren’t since your honeymoon was suppose to be his first with you. But here you were   
“Hey look at me its ok I want this as much as you do and we can take it slow for your first time” you said kissing his lips lightly with more love than lust. You took of your clothes and rolled off of Steve so he could remove his boxers. You thought this would be a little awkward but Steve climbed on top of you and started kissing your neck and trying to prepare for this new experience. You grabbed his member and rubbed him to make sure he was comfortable and then guiding him to your entrance. He lined himself up and with a nod from you he entered drawing out a moan from the both of you.   
He stretches you in a very pleasurable way. Saying Steve was big was an understatement he was Huge. It felt amazing and after a second to catch both your breaths he started a clumsy rhythm. He pushed into you as he finally got the hang of it and moved quicker and more precise. You both finally found a comfortable position, which allowed Steve to go deeper in you. “Faster… please” you moaned as you threw your head back. Steve lifted your leg above his shoulder and rammed into you faster and harder. Where did he learn this? Every sensation was driving you closer to climax. You moved Steve’s fingers to play with the sensitive spot over your womanhood. The simple touch sent you tumbling over and bring Steve with you after a few more thrusts. Steve lay by your side with your head listening to his beating heart slow. “God I love you” Steve murmurs into your ear and kiss you. “I’m so lucky to have you Steve” you say back kissing his chest. You snuggle into him as the two of you stare at each other lovingly “I can’t wait to do that again” Steve mumbles into your ear as he nibbles your earlobe and kisses down your neck.   
“Round two?” you grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i will try and post two more by next week. Keep sending request!! I love you all


	7. I Love My Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Bruce's birthday and you have a special surprise for him.

“I have a surprise for you darling” you said as you entered the lab with a batch of Bruce’s favorite cupcakes.   
“Is it cupcakes?” Bruce asked hopefully as he turned to look at you. His smile grew wide as you nodded and placed them down on his desk. You kissed his cheek and he turned to properly kiss his girlfriend of 2 years. 

“So everything is ready for tonight” you said lovingly “I even have a special gift just for you” kissing up his jawline and behind his ear in the spot you knew he loved. He groaned softly in your ear grabbing you closer by the waist.   
“I like the sound of that” he said kissing you intensely. That moment was soon over once a specific billionaire entered the room and whistle at the scene before him.   
“Get some science bro” he smirked as the two of you glared at him for ruining a perfect moment. 

~*~*~*~*~Time Skip to getting ready for the party~*~*~*~

You had just gotten out of the shower and drying your hair. All you had on was your lacy bra and silky underwear set. Bruce came in to the sight of your amazing posterior pumped out as you delicately tried to curl your hair. He couldn’t help but stare and wonder ‘how did I get such a fine looking woman like her to be mine’. You finally noticed someone ogling your backside and turned around. “Like what you see love?” you asked mischievously. He walked up to you sitting you on the counter top only to mumble yes as he kisses down your neck to the top of your breast. “Hey, hey mister not now” you said trying to get him to look at you.   
“Why not… you know you want to” he said as he got down to his knees and kissed up your thighs. “Baby… baby please don’t ruin my surprise that I have for you later” you moaned as you pulled his face to meet your gaze. “Fine” he said quickly stealing a kiss from you and leaving to change his clothes.

~*~*~*~*~Another time skip b/c I’m being lazy~*~*~*~

As soon as the two of you arrived at the party all the avengers and friends greeted you and wished Bruce a happy birthday.   
You got your usually shy doctor to dance and let loose.   
Soon the cake was cut and everyone sang happy birthday to your Bruce. You had made his favorite cake and everyone seemed to enjoy it specially Bruce. 

When it came time for gifts you went first. “I hope you love it honey” you said handing him a small box. He opened it to find a pocket watch and inside was a picture of the two of you after your first date. “I love it (Y/n); and this way ‘The Other Guy’ wont break it every time he comes out” he said and stood up to kiss you. There were many aww’s heard but you didn’t mind since you had your Bruce.   
“Ok so I know it’s my birthday and I’m the one supposed to be getting gifts, but I wanted to ask something” Bruce got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. He grabbed your hand as the other covered your gasping mouth. “(Full name) will you give me the greatest gift of all and agree to be my wife?” he asked and all you could do was nod as tears started to run down your face. There were many cheers heard, everyone clapping and whistling. He stood up and you leaped into his arms to kiss him. 

After the rest of the gifts were given everyone chatted ate the rest of the cake and enjoyed each other’s company. Soon it was getting late and everyone retreated back to his or her floors.

Bruce and you went straight to the bedroom after you dropped Bruce’s gifts on the living room floor. You had a special surprise for your love and you were very excited to give it to him. 

Bruce was sitting on the bed in only his boxers. You came out of the adjoining bathroom in a sexy lingerie nurse outfit. It was a white bra and pantie set with a see through mini nightgown over it and a cute little nurses hat. “I think I need a doctor” you said seductively making Bruce lick his lips as he lustfully looked at your figure.   
You crawled on all fours toward your doctor kissing a trail up his abdomen to his chest and sucking gently on his neck.   
“I think I can help with that” he said huskily as he flipped the two of you over.   
Bruce removed every article of clothing you had on. He thoroughly “checks you over” with his lips making lines down your smooth skin. Once he got back up to your mouth you kissed him passionately.   
“Bruce please… I need you” you moaned out to your lover. Bruce moved a bit and removed his boxers. You swiftly wrapped your legs around his waist and guided his erect member towards your entrance. He thrust in making the both of you gasp and moan in pleasure. He continued at a slow speed but as you started digging you nails in to his back he knew you needed more. He picked up the pace and went deeper into you.   
He grabbed one of your legs and slung it over his shoulder making you see stars as you orgasm came that much closer. Once the both of you were close he switch positions so you were riding him. You started out slow and the knot in your stomach began to loosen but the moment Bruce started thrusting up it made you tumble over the edge in ecstasy.   
You fiancé felt your walls clamping down on his member and edging him to the end and pushing him over once he heard the sweet moans you were making. 

The two of you rested as you laid yourself on top of Bruce. The two of you panted and soon felt tired. Your future husband kissed the top of your head and cuddle up with you. “I love you (Y/n)” he mumbles in your ear. “I love you too Bruce” you whisper as you kiss his chest and snuggle into his warmth. “I loved my gift by the way” he said in your ear making you giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Bruce chapter. I hope you all like it and please keep commenting request and telling me what you think.


	8. Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Bucky comes to your vacation cabin and it gets interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. I'm so so extremely sorry this chapter took me so long. 
> 
> The beginning is really stupid since honestly I was not sure what I was gonna do. Bucky may seem kinda Out of Character but this is the best I could do. 
> 
> I hope you all like it and please let me know what you think

Your day was going like no other.   
Same boring routine.   
Same vacation day in your cabin. That was until you heard a knock. 

You weren’t some crazy person but when you leave the city for a couple of vacation days, and you’re staying in your friends cabin and someone knocks, you kind of panic. 

You looked through the looking hole and only saw the top of a man standing with his back faced to the door. Feeling sorry for the man standing in the cold spring air of New York you opened the door. 

“Hello?” you said barely cracking the door.  
“Hi” he said, “may I come in and make a call” he looked oddly familiar. He was tall, long brown hair, and very handsome.   
“Sure I guess” you said letting the stranger come in. 

After the phone call you had made some coffee for the man known as James. “You can call me Bucky if you would like” he said his husky voice sounding quite nice in your ear.   
“Not to pry but why are you in the middle of no where” you asked curious as to why he was here.   
“I’ve been through a lot these past few months and a guy told me there was a cabin here that seemed deserted. It just seemed like a good place to go when you have no home.” He explained with not a lot of detail.   
“Guess the man was wrong about it being vacant” he tried to joke. You giggled softly to make Bucky more comfortable with you. “This isn’t really my place a friend lent it to me for the weekend. I really needed to get away from the city.” You said.   
“If I may ask who owns this place?”   
“Steve Rogers you may know him as Captain America” you said and Bucky stiffened.   
“I shouldn’t be here” Bucky said abruptly standing up and going to leave.   
You jumped over the couch and stopped in front of the door.   
“Bucky Barnes’ you said stopping him “I knew I had seen you before”   
“Please ma’am I really shouldn’t be here” he said trying to leave again.   
“You could apologize for shooting me at least” you smirked raising an eyebrow.   
Bucky laughed actually laughed “You were there” he says “God I’m sorry” he shakes your hand and goes to sit back down with you on the couch. “My name is (Y/n) I’m and ex S.H.I.E.L.D. agent I work with Steve” 

The two of you got comfortable with each other and finally you pull out a bottle of wine for the two of you. You chat away with each other telling stories about Steve and other things that make each other laugh. 

~*~*~*~*Small Time Skip~*~*~*~~*~

It’s 11pm and you and Bucky are still talking.   
“I guess its bedtime” you say stifling a small yawn. Bucky smiled and said ok. You got up to leave and unconsciously gave Bucky a peck on the cheek. “Goodnight” you said as you got to your room.   
“Goodnight” Bucky said as he touched the place your lips where lying back on the couch. 

Once you got in bed you realized you kissed Bucky. You really didn’t mean to but your subconscious knew you wanted to. There you were tossing and turning in bed thinking of Bucky. 

“(Y/N)” you heard from the door. You got up and opened the door.   
And there he stood Bucky Barnes in just boxers standing at your door.   
Your face immediately flushed as you stuttered out “Y-yes Bucky”   
He came closer and grabbed you by the waist. A small gasp left your lips but Bucky’s lips soon covered them as he kissed you deeply.   
You pulled Bucky towards you. Soon the both of you were walking toward the bed still kissing. 

You broke the kiss when you felt the bed behind your knees and Bucky put you on the bed climbing in on top of you. His kissed went downwards kissing a trail on your neck. You whimpered as his metal hand ran under your shirt and up your sides. Every small touch Bucky gave you set fire to your skin making you want… no need him. 

Suddenly your tank top was taken from you and thrown across the room. Luckily you didn’t have a bra on. Bucky latched onto one of your nipples and started sucking while he rubbed your thighs. You arched your back as your nails ran down his back trailing every amazingly toned muscle. 

You pushed Bucky to be on his back and got on top of him.   
“You tease to much” you say smirking at his aroused face. You kissed down his body to the waistband of his boxers. You pulled them down and grabbed his member. You rubbed it lightly loving the sounds Bucky was making. Soon his thick erection was in your mouth.

Bucky’s fingers tangled in your hair making the bobbing motion smoother as you licked the slit. “God… (Y/n)… wait” He pulled you of and you wiped your mouth. Bucky pushed you back down on your back and pulled your panties down and slid himself in. 

You were dizzy from the amazing feeling of being filled completely. Bucky thrusted once to test the waters making you moan. Soon he had a nice rhythm making the both of you feel pleasure out of this world. 

Bucky shifted his hips several times looking for that spot that would bring you to your end. “BUCKY YES” you screamed once he found it scratching his back. You tumbled into ecstasy as he kept thrusting soon finishing in you. 

Bucky rolled of off you and the two of you curled up together. Bucky pulled your sheets over the both of you.  
"This was a great encounter" Bucky whispered making you giggle.  
"I like this" you mumbled placing a kiss where Bucky's heart is, finally slowing down. 

You didn't know what would happen in the morning. Maybe Bucky would stay with you, or maybe he really did have to leave. But at that moment everything was perfect. And you could see yourself falling for the man holding you. 

~*~*~Extended ending~*~*~~*~*~  
7 months later

After that chance encounter, you and Bucky have been inseparable.   
The two of you started dating and are truly in love. 

Steve was completely happy when he heard you two where together. He loved you like a sister and Bucky was still his best friend. 

Never had Bucky been so happy to be with someone. 

“Have I told you I love you (Y/N)” Bucky said as you lay together in your apartment. “Several times love” you giggle back   
“Good” he says kissing down your neck getting on top of you. “now your mine” you giggled as Bucky spread kisses all over you


	9. I'm backkkkkk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

A/N   
Hello my lovely readers I know I've been gone forever but I'm back. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ  
When school started I had a lot of stuff with activities and stuff. (¬_¬)

I have chosen to come back to writing in this new year (ง •̀_•́)ง 

I am of course taking requests as many as possible. So that is all and I hope I get request from you guys so I can start writing again. ♥‿♥

~Avenger_lover29 ◕‿-｡   
Hope to hear from you guys soon!!!!


	10. Don't Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a request: "Could you do a Steve / reader one where they're trying really hard to get a baby and eventually reader gives up but Steve doesn't and surprises her with sex."

Don't Give Up

"Ughhhh" you groaned, throwing the little white stick across the bathroom.   
You were sick of the disappointment, the fear that there is something wrong with you.   
"Why" you cried as tears started flowing and you hit your head against the locked door. 

"(Y/N), are you in here" you heard Steve's voice coming from outside the bathroom. But you didn't get up or open the door, you just sat there crying. "Please open up my love"   
You got up, your face puffy and red and let Steve in.   
"Steve what's wrong with me?" You asked not looking at your husband of 2 years. This broke Steve's heart, "Nothing is wrong with you darling"   
The two of you had been trying to get pregnant for more than a year and a half but no luck.   
"There has to be something wrong with me. We have been trying for so long and nothing and of course there's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect and I'm just me." Your voice cracked as you continued  
"I'm so sorry I can't give you what you deserve. I don't deserve you. I know you really want kids but I don't think I can do this anymore. It's killing me looking at a stupid stick and being disappointed and hurt." Tears were streaming out of your eyes now. 

"Don't say that baby doll, you're perfect. I love everything about you and it's me that doesn't deserve you. But we can't give up love. I know it's hard, and I don't want to just give up. Please (y/n)." Steve said holding your crying form. 

After that talk you had with Steve you could barely look at him, let alone touch him. You couldn't bare disappointing him anymore. 

~*~*~*~*~*~TIME SKIP~*~*~*~*~*~

You had had a very long day at work. Your boss was driving you crazy and al you wanted to do was go home and be held by Steve. 

You entered the apartment and you saw candles and rose petals leading to the bedroom. Your cheeks flushed as you put down your purse and walked to bedroom over the red, and white petals. 

And there he was,Steve, sitting on the bed with a pillow covering up his naked glory. Your cheeks were on fire at the sight of this and so was your desire. 

"Do you like?" He asked innocently like he wasn't sitting on your bed naked and ready.   
"God I love you" you said getting closer to him.   
He threw the pillow behind his back and pulled you onto his lap. He kissed your neck all the way up to your lips were you shared a kiss full of passion and wonder like it was the first time again. 

Steve turned so you were laying down on the flower covered bed. He took off your shoes and let them drop to the floor.   
You moaned as his hands unbuttoned your shirt and his lips trailed down the newly exposed skin. There was nothing better than this intimate moment between you and Steve. 

"I love you (y/n) Rogers, I always will. Now let me prove it to you" he mumbled against the skin of your stomach.   
The rest of your clothes were taken off and you were nude under the soldier. 

Steve kissed your inner thigh and started licking at your womanhood. He reached over, taking your hand as you moaned his name louder each time. He used the other hand to hold your hips steady as he made you squirm. You were so close to the edge and all of the sudden Steve had stopped and you whimpered. 

"I'm gonna make you feel good baby doll" he whispered into your ear as he thruster into you, he was still huge as always. He instantly began to roll his hips until he built a gentle rhythm. This was love that the two of you shared in this moment.   
He kept thrusting into you until all you could hear was incoherent moans and grunts coming from the two of you.   
You were close again. Feeling the knot in your stomach as Steve kept hitting all your sweet spots.   
"Baby I'm close" you moaned digging your nails into his shoulder.   
"Cum for me my love" Steve groaned back  
"G-God Steve"   
"Say it louder"   
"STEve"   
"LOUDER"   
"STEVE...YES...CAPTAIN"   
Finally the rope around your stomach snapped and you felt the blissful ecstasy of your sweet release. A couple of thrusts after Steve tumbled into his orgasm and came inside you. You were both exhausted after your activities.   
Steve pulled you and himself under the covers and held you tightly to him.   
"I love you Mrs. Rogers" he whispered in your ear   
"I love you too Mr. Rogers" you giggled

#^#^#^#^#^#^ Extended ending#^#^#^#^#

All the avengers were gathered around in your living room.   
"Does anyone know why we are here?" Tony asked. Everyone either shook their head no or just shrugged.   
You came in with Steve carrying a cake.   
"So you're all probably wondering why you're here" you said. And as Steve put the cake down you looked at it.   
Everyone gazed at the cake and opened their eye wide. Natasha and Wanda got up to hug you and started talking about shopping and the boys all grabbed Steve and cheered.  
On the cake it said:   
Star Spangled Baby   
Due: (d.o.b of baby) 

Everyone raised a glass, "to our future edition to the team" Tony cheered.   
In that moment you couldn't be happier that Steve never gave up on you and now you were expecting a beautiful baby.


	11. Under the Shade of the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach sex with Bucky is amazing. Specially when you are in Costa Rica.

Under the Shade of the Tree

"Ok Buck, before we go on our trip to Costa Rica to meet my family you have to learn the basics of Spanish" you said   
"But that's hard (y/n)" Bucky groaned   
"We're leaving tomorrow and you haven't wanted to learn" you rolled you eye. You went behind him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck. "Mi amor, porfavor, I'll make it up to you" you said still kissing his neck.   
"Oh baby…that's not fair...i love it when you talk in Spanish" he moaned as you caressed his chest. "Fine I'll try to learn it" 

*#*#*#*Next Day in Costa Rica#*#*#*#*#

Bienvenidos todos a Costa Rica. Esperamos que tengan una buena visita 

"OMG I can't believe we're actually here"  
You squealed seeing the beautiful ocean and feeling the nice breeze in your hair.   
"I'm just happy to see your gorgeous smile" Bucky said grabbing your waist and hugging you from behind.   
"Ok so let's check into the hotel, and then we can see the private part of the beach reserved just for us. Sound good?" You said grabbing your bags and walking towards the exit.   
"Si mi amor" Bucky said smiling. 

\--------In the hotel---------- 

"Let's take a walk" 

"Ok baby let me change into my sun dress"  
That wasn't the only thing you were changing into. You had some sexy lingerie for Bucky. 

"Look there's a crab" you squealed chasing after it, dragging Bucky with you. 

"Hey babe" Bucky asked "what's that over there I thought you said this was private for us" he said pointing to the beach blanket and champagne set out. 

"This is for us" you explained siting on the blanket under the shade of a tree "and this" you said taking your dress off exposing your lingerie "is for you" you finished seductively lying on your back. 

"You are the best girlfriend in the world" Bucky said taking in every inch of your beautifully tanned body. From your (h/c) hair to your piercing pools of (e/c). To your close to exposed breast and everything past that.   
(Lingerie: https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/teddies-and-bodysuits/eyelash-lace-strappy-teddy-very-sexy?ProductID=277120&CatalogueType=OLS) 

Bucky loved all you, every last curve. He wanted you in that moment. You could definitely tell by the tent rising in his shorts.   
"Don't leave me waiting papi" you say seductively.   
He got on top of you cupping your breast. Feeling, memorizing, loving and he licked all the exposed area. He kissed up your neck and then planted a firm kiss on your lips.   
You ripped the buttons off his shirt. Feeling every inch of his defined body. Oh how you loved this man. You pushed him on his back and started kissing down his chest and licking patterns on his abs. Your hands pulled his member free from his boxers, and you allowed your eyes to meet his before taking him into your mouth. You went at a slow pace, taking him in as much as you could. You sucked him until he was close and then you kissed the tip and crawled back kissing his lips.   
"Let's stop this teasing and get to get part ok hermosa" Bucky said pulling you under him. That was all it took, all the clothes were thrown somewhere as Bucky lined himself up with you.   
"You ready?" He asked seeking permission. "Yes baby give it to me" you moaned. He pushed in feeling your walls wrap perfectly around him as he let you adjust. The first thrusts were experimental and then Bucky finally found a rhythm and he kept at it. Moving in and out of you making you be in pure bliss. Fuck me hard! Hah...I W-Want you pounding me.." You said, closing your eyes.   
Bucky pulled one of your legs over his shoulder and pounded into you until all you could see was white. You were close and so was he. You wanted him to cum inside you.  
"Fill be up Bucky. Pump me up with that hot seed of yours" you groaned bucking your hips in time with his thrusts.   
"Yes baby say my name"   
"BUCky"

"Louder" 

"BUCKY" 

"LOUDER" 

"OH GOD....BUCKKYYYYYY" you screamed as you finally came around him.   
A couple of thrusts after Bucky came too. 

The two of you laid there, in the shade of the tree, naked.   
"I love you (full name)" Bucky murmured in your ear, holding you tighter.   
"I love you too James Buchanan Barnes" you nuzzled into his chest enjoying his skin on yours. It was the perfect start to a perfect vacation. 

 

~^~^~^~^~Extended ending~^~^~^~^~^

Finally that night Bucky got to meet your family. You all went out to eat at the best restaurant in town.   
You were extremely happy your parents liked Bucky.   
All of the sudden Bucky does something unexpected. 

"Excuse me may I have everyone's attention" he says. "(Full name) I have never in my life met someone so smart, bold, caring, and amazing as you. You are my whole universe and I hope that you will do me the honor of being my wife.   
(Name) will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and opened the black velvet box with a gorgeous ring in it.   
"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes" you said tears streaming down your face as you hugged Bucky and he put the ring on your finger.   
"I love you" you both said simultaneously and kissed. You were the happiest girl in the world.


	12. Just tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request and I know the title is crappy. But it's about pregnant reader trying to get some with Steve.

Just tonight 

You felt huge. Only 3 more months left and your beautiful baby would be in your arms.   
The problem is your hormones were raging so much that you couldn't wait 3 more months to be able to have Steve. You wanted him, you craved him desperately, but of course every time you tried to get intimate he would always say, "Darling I know that your body is wanting me to do these things but I can't. What if I hurt the baby"   
You loved Steve more than anything. He was the love of your life, but if he could just let that gentleman manner go long enough for the two of you to have a passionate night together, you would love him just a little bit more. 

Steve was sitting behind you holding you and caressing your bloated belly. He kissed your neck and spoke sweet nothings in your ear. You wanted more of this you grabbed his hands and slid them downward. He noticed 

"(Y/n) again" he scolded gently  
"Yes Steve please I know I'm pregnant but please I just want to feel like my own self just for tonight"   
"I don't want to hurt the baby"   
"You won't please Steve please" 

Steve kissed you slowly but passionately. His hands roamed smoothly over your body. You knew this was going to be an amazing night. 

You both removed all your clothing. You felt different, you didn't feel as beautiful as before but that was quickly changed when Steve came from behind and kissed up your neck to your earlobe were he nibbled. He whispered "your so beautiful I want you right now"   
He pushed you forward softly so your hands were pressed on the bed and your legs open for him.   
He caress your folds making you moan and shiver.   
"Please baby I need more" you moaned  
Steve lined himself up and pushed in making the both of you grown in pleasure. His pace was slow and his thrusts were precise. He wouldn't go any faster but his thrust got stronger and you felt it deeper in you.   
"Yes baby you feel so good wrapped around my cock" he groaned   
"I love you so much Steve"   
"I love you too (y/n)"   
Steve snaked his fingers around your clit and that was all it took for you to climax and soon after so did Steve. 

Steve held your naked body close to his. His arms around your midsection protectively. "I love you so much baby girl, I can't wait till our little family starts" he kissed your temple lovingly.


	13. I want you tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for a skinny Steve

I want you tonight

*1940*  
You and Steve had been going out for a while now. He was skinnier than you and slightly shorter but you didn't care. You loved him more than anything in the world. Since the war started you knew Steve wanted to join and actually you did too.   
The two of you finally got accepted into the army when you went to the fair with Bucky. 

You and Steve were basically living together ever since Bucky left. Steve was still kinda shy around you except for when you initiated anything. You were both still virgins and you were fine with waiting but you were about to go to the a camp to train for the war and you didn't know how much longer you could wait.   
"Steve can we talk for a moment" you said pulling him to sit next to you.   
"What is it darling?" He asked pushing a strand of hair away from your face.   
"I know we're both going to camp together but I think it's time we make love" you mumbled looking at the floor.   
"Oh (y/n)" Steve said " I would love that I think you're perfect from your curly brown hair to your bright blue eyes all the way to every curve on your body."   
"I love you Steven Grant Rogers" you said kissing him hard and pushing him on the bed.   
"I love you too baby" he said kissing down your neck.   
"Steve..." You gasp when he reached forward and squeezes a breast, groaning into your mouth.   
"I need you, (y/n)" He groans.   
You get more excited when he takes the initiative to sit up and pull his t-shirt off.   
The both of you start randomly removing each other's clothes slowly. There is no where either of you rather be than in that moment with each other. 

Steve's skinny frame climbed on top of your curvy one and kissed you slowly. Your hands traveled all over him loving his skin on yours.  
"Steve...please.... I'm ready" you moaned and he kissed your chest.   
He lined himself with your entrance and thrusted in. "Unghh..." He grunts, sucking air into his lungs. It was slightly painful for you since it was your first time and Steve was bigger than you expected. You both just look deeply into one another's eyes, the world around you no longer being important.   
He waited until he could take full breaths and with great energy he pulled out and thrusted back in.   
You moaned as his scrawny hips moved faster than you expected.   
His shaft moved along your walls giving you a wonderful friction.   
You spread your legs out further so you can help him bury himself deeper in you.   
Steve kept moving deeper in you and finally you both reached your end at the same time.

The two of you laid together staring at each other. You had never felt more love for this man. His bony features non-important to you.   
"(Y/n) I know this is gonna sound super cheesy but I love you so much and once the war is over I hope we can get married" Steve said taking your hands in his.   
"Oh Stevie I would love nothing more than to be your wife one day" you grinned 

~#~#~#~Extended Ending~#~#~#~#~#~#

*now* 

You and Steve had gone to war and he became captain America. Steve and you both got frozen.   
After all the things you had gone through including an alien attack and an army of robots. You finally had the chance to get married. So here you were on your wedding day kissing the man of every girls dreams.   
"Welcoming to the dance floor Mr. And Mrs. Steve Rogers." Tony said.   
After dancing all night, eating amazing cake, and kissing Steve a thousand times in front of all your friends. You are now on your way to the hotel for your honeymoon.   
"So how are you feeling Mrs. Rogers" Steve said making you giggle.   
"I'm doing great Mr. Rogers" you said kissing him deeply.   
"How about we start our honeymoon right now" he smirked.   
"You are definitely more confident now than you were in the 40s" you giggled now being pulled onto Steve's lap.   
"I'm so glad that I could keep my promise to you" he said kissing your neck "I'll always remember that night and I love you so much"   
You smiled and kissed him.   
The two of you certainly did start your honeymoon early that night.


	14. Don't get caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request of a Bucky/reader. Reader is Thor's sister and you come to earth and meet the avengers.

Don't get caught 

*In Asgard*

"Hello sister" Thor greeted you.   
"Brother you are back from Midgard" you turned to see your brother and jumped in his arms.   
You hadn't noticed was that there was a young woman behind him.   
Of course on the outside you looked like a 20 year old girl but truly you were close to the same age Thor was.   
You were the goddess of youth and nature. You were the youngest of Thor and Loki.   
"Thor introduce me to your lovely friend"   
You said pushing him aside.   
"Of course" Thor cleared his throat "(y/n) this is Jane Foster from Midgard. Jane this is my younger sister (y/n)" you shook her hand and welcomed her.   
Behind your back in your hand a rose bloomed and you gave it to Thor for his girl.   
You loved your brothers more than anything in the universe. Even Loki. They both always treated you like their little princess bc you always look so young and innocent. 

You took Thor and Jane through your mothers gardens. You all had run into Frigga. You went and gave her a hug and went the opposite direction saying goodbye to all of them.   
You knew for a fact Frigga was going to ask Jane questions and then tell embarrassing stories that you didn't care much of anymore. You much rather go visit Loki. 

"Hey Loki" you smiled.   
"What are you doing here dear one" he said looking up from his book.   
"Thor brought a friend and he introduced her to Frigga" you said plainly.   
"Something is bother you sister. Tell me" he said getting up to come closer to you.   
Loki was now in his room chained for punishment but out of the dungeon.   
"It's truly nothing" you stated turning your back. Loki sighed knowing you would tell him sooner or later.   
"Thor promises to take me to Midgard and now he brings a mortal here and I still haven't gone" you groan making the flowers around you grow vines and start dying.   
Your gift isn't very well managed when your feelings get worked up. It's like when your angry or sad every plant around you shows it.   
"Listen (y/n) talk to Thor he is going to have to take his lady back and when he does you can get him to take you too.   
"Can you come with me" you asked   
"I can't remember punished" he shows the bonds around his ankle.   
"Tell Thor you want to apologize and go to Midgard with me" you grin   
"I don't want to apologize" he mumbled  
"Loki you will apologize or so help me vines don't grow around you and suffocate you" you threatened. Making him agree. You could do that and you had before to him and Thor so letting you guys go would be easy. 

 

*#*#*Le time skip bc I need a snack*#*#

You had finally been allowed to go to Midgard with Loki and Thor. Convincing Odin was very Very hard but he could never say no to you. 

Finally you were in Midgard on top of some tower overlooking a beautiful city.   
"Thor you're back" Tony came out with all the avengers trailing behind. "And you brought someone"   
Your arm was wrapped around Loki's elbow. As you both went to stand next to Thor all the male avengers couldn't keep their eyes off of you.   
"Everyone this is (y/n) our younger sister" Thor announced.   
One by one they introduced themselves some more showy than others.   
But none of them made an impression until you saw him.   
"Hi I'm James Barnes but you can call me Bucky" he shakes your hand and a blush creeps on your cheeks.   
"(Y/n) will be staying here for a little while with me" Thor explains.   
"Lady Natasha would you mind lending my sister something to wear"   
You looked away from Bucky and Natasha grabbed your arms and Wanda followed too. 

After a week of being at the tower you had come to love it. Everyone was so nice and you realized you were starting to have a little crush on a certain ex-hydra assassin. 

*#*#another time skip bc I'm lazy*#* 

You were in your room all the avengers were either on a mission or working on some other business. The only people left in the tower were you, Loki, Bruce, and of course Bucky.   
There was nothing to do so you started to make flowers in the case next to your bed they hadn't bloomed yet but it was ok.   
An image of Bucky popped into your head. He came to your room and kissed your neck. Bucky took his shirt off and kissed you deeply. At some point your hand started to wonder down your body. You popped the button of your jeans and pictured Bucky doing these things to you.   
What was unknown to you was that a certain brown haired soldier had heard his named. Moans came from your mouth and his name slipped through you lips.   
He couldn't take it anymore he opened your door and came close to your bed.   
You saw his eyes roam your body and you tried to act like you hadn't just been trying to pleasure yourself.   
"Bucky... I'm sorry... I didn't.. I mean" you were cut off by Bucky kissing you. He climbed on top of you and pinned your arms down. "Don't worry I'm going to pleasure you" he moaned kissing his way down your neck. You moaned when he found your sweet spot.   
He started to undress you. You had never been nude in front of a man before so it made you self conscious.   
"Please (y/n) you're beautiful don't hide from me" Bucky said kissing down your body. All of the sudden you didn't mind being naked in front of Bucky.   
After he undressed you he took all his clothes off.   
He was so perfect. His skin was tan and had muscles carved my the gods theirselves. His long hair tousled from where you had grabbed it. 

Bucky wanted you as much as you wanted him. He lined himself up with you and thrusted in quickly. Bucky was quite big so it slightly hurt.   
Small tears left your eyes and Bucky kissed them away.   
"You can move" you moaned when you got used to the feeling.   
He dips his head to kiss you, sloppier now than before,each thrust building that tension up more. His hand grabs your breast, running a thumb over your nipple. Bucky kept thrusting into you until you reached an amazing plateau of bliss.   
He kept thrusting into you finally being able to release inside you.   
"God I love you (y/n)"   
"I love you too Bucky"

^~^~^~^~Extended ending^~^~^~^~^~^

You and Bucky were cuddling together after an amazing love making session. Bucky had wrapped you up in a blanket and had the both of you spooning.   
"(Y/n)" Thor bombed opening your door. "We have..." He saw you and Bucky together and was speechless.  
"Thor get out of here" you yelled covering up as much as you could.   
Loki walked by and before Thor had a chance to scream and tear Bucky apart took him out of your room.   
"Well I guess we don't have to keep it a secret" Bucky grinned up at you.   
You could only smile and kiss him over and over.   
"I love your beautiful" Bucky said kissing your neck and holding you tightly  
"I'm always gonna love you Bucky"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me a lot longer to write than expected. Sorry if it didn't turn out as good as everyone expected. But yeah so hopefully I'll get more request.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are super appreciated. Let me know if you like it and I will do more. I do take requests for any more smut.


End file.
